No title (Our Story)
by L for Lucius
Summary: this is Story about you, me, and us /BTS Fanfiction/YoonMin/VKook/NamJin/HopeKook/
1. Chapter 1

**No Title**

 **By : L for Lucius**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Chaptered**

 **My first debut please come and enjoy it *WinkleWinkle  
**

 **Just L**

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di base parkiran sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya saat keluar dari mobil itu dengan sebuah kotak bekal di tangan kanannya.

"Datang lebih pagi Jimin-Ssi?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah angelic yang sama- sama baru keluar dari mobil.

"Ne, hari ini ulang tahun Yoongi-hyung, Kim Seokjin Uisa-nim" Jawab Jimin masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Benarkah?, sampaikan salamku padanya kalau begitu"

"Ne, Uisa-nim"

Merekapun berpisah di depan lift yang akan mengantar Jimin ke kamar rawat Yoongi hyung'nya.

"Pagi Hyung" Sapa Jimin ceria saat membuka kamar rawat kekasihnya itu. Dia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya dengan pandangan matanya yang dia lempar jauh keluar jendela besar disampingnya.

"Aku membawa Kue dan sup rumput laut untukmu, Hoseok hyung yang membantuku jadi ini bisa kau makan hhe" ucapnya terkekeh sambil membuka kotak bekal yang dia bawa tadi.

"Ayo di makan hyung. Jung Uisanim tidak melarang memakan makanan ini, jadi.."

"Pergi" Potong Yoongi dingin

"Ne?" Tanya Jimin yang tidak begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi

"Pergi" Ulangnya

"Hyung.."

"Aku memintamu pergi Park Jimin, apa sekarang kau menjadi tuli karena terlalu lama menemaniku di rumah sakit"

"Hyung aku.."

"Pergi dan singkirkan makanan menjijikan ini dari hadapanku"

"Ini ulang tahunmu hyung, setidaknya makanlah supnya"

"Apa kau akan pergi setelah aku selesai memakannya?"

"N-Ne" Jawab Jimin lemah. Ya, dia benar-benar lemah saat menghadapi kekasihnya yang berubah sejak memasuki rumah sakit ini bulan lalu. Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena Yoongi adalah hidupnya. Meninggalkannya sama saja dengan mati. Yoongi mengambil mangkuk sup itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah membuat air mata berkumpul disudut mata sipit Jimin dengan hati yang berdesir sakit.

"Sudah, kau bisa pergi sekarang" Ucap Yoongi sambil membaringkan dirinya dan memunggungi Jimin yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Aku akan kembali siang ini hyung" Ucapnya pelan dengan isakan lirih yang keluar tanpa sengaja. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetar keluar dari kamar Yoongi, seiring pintu yang tertutup air mata juga turun dari kedua mata Yoongi yang terpejam.

 **Just L**

Jungkook meghela nafas berat saat kembali didengarnya nada dering ponselnya yang entah keberapa kalinya berdering dengan penelepon yang sama ' **Kim TaeHyung** '. Dia mengeratkan kedua tangannya di stir mobil yang sedang dia kendarai seakan menentapkan tangannya untuk tidak mengangkat pangilan itu. Mobilnya terus membelah jalanan yang sedang di guyur hujan pagi itu meninggalkan apartemennya dimana seorang namja bernama Kim Taehyung tidak berhenti menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya berharap suara ceria Jungkook menjawab pangilannya dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya pergi jalan-jalan tapi, hanya suara operator yang memberitahunya kalau panggilannya tidak dijawab. Perlahan badannya yang bersandar dinding perlahan merosot ke lantai dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi memikirkan kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat sehingga membuat malaikatnya pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini. Dia menatap selembar kertas berisi alasan dan permintaan maaf Jeon Jungkook padanya lalu meremasnya kuat.

"Aku selalu bersamamu Tae'ah" ucap Jimin sahabatnya yang belum lama ini datang saat menerima panggilan 911 ala TaeHyung.

"Thanks Jimm" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin yang ada di bahunya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami Jeon Jungkook-Ssi" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya sambil menutup dokumen kontrak Jungkook dengan sebuah agency yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada anda Sajangnim karena sudah memilihku untuk menjadi salah satu anak didik agency besar anda"

"Ne, kau memang pantas berada disini Jungkook-ssi sayang sekali jika bakatmu ini tidak dikembangkan dan dijual luas keseluruh dunia."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang CEO dari agency yang akan menaunginya beberapa tahun ke depan. Inilah alasan Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung. Demi mimpinya sejak midle school juga harapan kedua orang tuanya, menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dia tau ini adalah pilihan yang sangat berat dimana Taehyung juga adalah hal terpenting bagi hidupnya tapi kesempatan ini tidak akan datang 2 kali karena itu dia memilih meninggalkannya karena Taehyung tidak menyukai dirinya menjadi seorang entertainer. Taehyung bilang kalau dunia entertaiment adalah duania yang sangat kejam tapi Jungkook yakin dia bisa melewatinya walaupun harus kehilangan Taehyung.

"Aku tetap menjadikanmu pemilik hatiku seutuhnya hyung, rasa cintaku tidak akan pernah hilang untukmu" ucap jungkook dalam hati sambil menatap jendela besar yang berada di ruangan CEO itu.

 **JUST L**

"Aku pulang" ucap Seokjin sambil menutup pintu apartement'nya malam itu. Keheningan kembali menyapanya seperti biasa padahal dia berbagi apartement dengan namja yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya 4 tahun yang lalu tapi beberapa bulan dia berubah. Seperti dugaannya Namjoon tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya di kamar mereka dengan segelas kopi yang masih ada di sampingnya sama seperti saat pertama Seokjin menyimpannya tadi pagi seakan memberitahunya kalau namjoon benar-benar di posisi yang sama sejak pagi. Kembali seokjin menghela nafas berat, dia menggantung mantelnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya kemudian keluar dari kamar itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Ding!Dong!

Suara bel menginterupsi Seokjin untuk menghentikan tangannya yang saat itu sedang mengaduk sup untuk makan malamnya. Dia mematikan kompor lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu dimana seorang namja manis tengah berdiri dan tersenyum saat dia membuka pintunya.

"Malam Jin Hyungie"

"Jungkook" kagetnya

"Namjoon hyung memintaku untuk berangkat bersamanya ke studio"

"Oh, masuklah'

Seokjin tau Jungkook akan datang malam ini seperti malam-malam lainnya. Dia akan berangkat bersama Namjoon ke studio dimana dia akan membantu Namjoon dalam membuat lagu debutnya sebagai penyanyi solo baru. Bahkan semua itu membuat para fansnya mulai menebarkan gosip kalau dia berkencan dengan Namjoon produser dari agency yang bertanggung jawab untuk album debutnya.

"Kau akan malam disini?"

"Tidak hyung, kami harus cepat-cepat ke studio"

"Ah, Dia ada di kamarnya"

"Ne"

Lalu Jungkook pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamar Namjoon. Seokjin masih berdiri disana saat Namjoon turun bersama Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan lama" ucap Namjoon sambil memeluknya dan mencium singkat dahinya. Seokjin hanya terdiam sampai pintu apartemennya tertutup membiarkan keheningan kembali memeluknya.

Dia merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu dimana Namjoon selalu memperhatikannya dan selalu ada di rumah saat dia ada di rumah. Ya, dia berubah sejak mengurusi debut Jungkook. Pikirnya tapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan ?" gumamnya sambil kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneruskan acara memasaknya walaupun hatinya berdesir sakit dan merasa iri pada Jungkook yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Namjoon.

 **TBC**

Whhuuaaaa ,,, bagus ga? Nggak ya? L coba2 bikin karena merasa penasaran bagaimana rasanya membuat sebuah fic. Ternyata susahnya minta tendang. Tapi L mencoba untuk membuka lebar kotak imajinasi L agar bisa membuat fic yang bagus. Akhir kata L butuh saran dan kritiknya. Ah, L juga butuh saran untuk judulnya sama genrenya juga. semoga readernim mau memberikan sedikit idenya untuk L. Salam L for Lucius *WinkleWinkle


	2. Chapter 2 : Midle

" **Our Story"**

 **Chapter 2 : Midle**

 **By : L For Lucius ft. FerLuci**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Lil' drama & Romance ; BoysLove**

 **Enjoy It! *WinkleWinkle**

 **\Lucius/**

Yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin bulat yang dia pegang. Tampak wajahnya yang semakin menirus juga kulitnya yang bertambah pucat dan yang paling dia perhatikan adalah keberadaan surai mint kebanggaannya yang sudah dipotong habis oleh salah satu suster di rumah sakit untuk kelancaran operasinya nanti. Dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Dia sangat membenci keadaannya sekarang dimana dia menjadi orang yang menyusahkan orang-orang disekitarnya terutama Jimin orang yang paling dia cintai. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membuat Jimin menangis dengan semua perlakuan kasarnya akhir-akhir ini. Seperti saat ini dia melihat pantulan Jimin di cermin yang dia pegang. Dia bisa melihat wajah lelah Jimin, kedua mata sipitnya sembab. Yoongi tau Jimin menangis dibalik pintu kamar ketika rambutnya dipotong. Seharnya Jimin meninggalkannya dan hidup bahagia dengan orang lain bukan bersama dirinya yang hanya bisa menyusahkan dan melukainya. Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada cermin itu lalu …

PRANG!

"Hyung!"

Yoongi melempar cermin itu ke dinding dan membuat kaget Jimin yang langsung berlari menghampirinya. Yoongi terus melempar barang-barang yang ada didekatnya dan Jimin berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyung, tenanglah. Ada aku disini. Aku mohon hyung berhenti!"

Yoongi mendorong jatuh Jimin sehingga membuat kedua telapak tangan Jimin terkena pecahan cermin. Beberapa suster laki-laki datang dan menahan tubuh Yoongi lalu salah satu dokter menyuntikan obat penenang padanya yang langsung bereaksi dengan cepat. Pergerakannya langsung melemah.

"Jimin-Ssi, Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seokjin, dokter yang baru saja datang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kim Uisanim"

"Ayo, aku obati tanganmu"

Lalu dia membbantu jimin berdiri dan mendudukannya di sofa yang ada disana.

"Maaf karena menambah kerjaanmu kim uisanim" ucap Jimin sungkan karena dia tau kalau Kim Seokjin adalah salah satu dokter yang selalu sibuk di rumah sakit ini.

"Ini bukan apa-apa Jimin-Ssi, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu" jawab Seokjin dengan senyuman angelic khasnya yang terukir manis di wajahnya.

Jimin menatap kedua tangannya yang terbalut kain kasa dengan sedikit bercak obat merah mengotori kain itu.

"Hyungie, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau hanya perlu mengingat itu. Jangan pikirkan apapun selain itu" gumam Jimin sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi yang dulu selalu memeberikannya kehangatan. Malam sudah meraja tapi Yoongi belum juga sadar dari efek obat penenang yang Seokjin berikan. Padahal Seokjin bilang dia akan sadar saat malam hari. Itu membuat Jimin khawatir. Perlahan dia mengelus pipi tirus Yoongi. Desir sakit kembali terasa dihatinya. Perjuangan Yoongi untk menjadi seorang produser terkenal membawanya pada penyakit yang sekarang dideritanya. Dan semua itu karena Jimin. Ya, Jimin menyalahkan dirinya karena dirinyalah yang meminta Yoongi untuk masuk kesalah satu agency besar dan belajar menjadi seorang produser. Itu membuat Yoongi harus menghabikan ¾ harinya di studio dan membuat pola makannya dan istirhanya sangat kuarang. Jimin menyesalinya sekarang. Tapi bukan karena itu dia menetaokan dirinya untuk menjadi sandaran Yoongi saat semua orang berpaling darinya. Ini murni karebna rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada Yoongi.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu hyung, selamanya" gumamnya lalu dia membiarkan keheningan ikut menemani mereka.

 **\FerLuci/**

Taehyung menyusuri wajah seorang namja yang menjadi cover sebuah majalah yang tadi dia tarik keluar dari etalase buku saat membaca healine yang tertulis di cover majalah itu " **Penyanyi pendatang baru Jeon Jungkook berkencan dengan Kim Namjoon produser yang menangani project album debutnya** "

"Manis seperti biasanya" gumanya dengan senyuman kecil terukir di wajah sendunya.

"Tae" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Jimin, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Mencari Ikan"

"Huh?"

"Tentu saja belanja bodoh. Kau itu masih saja.." Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat majalah yang sedang Taehyung pegang.

"Untuk apa kau melihatnya" ujarnya sambil menarik majalah it dan menjejalkannya dengan kaar ke etalase buku.

"Berhenti melihatnya jika kau masih belum bisa merelakannya. Aku tidak mau kau.."

"Aku tau" potong Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lagi. Ah, ada kejutan untukmu"

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna merah maroon dari bagpack yang dipakainya.

'Undangan?"

Jimin membuka undangan itu dan mata sipitnya melebar saat melihat nama **Kim Taehyung** & **Kim Nam Joo** tertera sebagai mempelai disana.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm, Aku akan memulainya dari awal lagi, menjalani semuanya dengan baik dan menjadikannya yang terakhir dalam hidupku"

"Dia yang kau maksud itu Jungkook?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan membuat Jimin menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku tidak tau yang bodoh disini itu kau atau dia"

"Cinta Jimm, dialah yang membuat kita bodoh"

"Ne,Ne,Ne"

Taehyung merangkul bahu sahabat satu-satunya itu.

"Kau harus datang. Kau yang akan mendampingiku nanti di altar"

"Haruskah? Nanti Namjoo-Ssi malah menyangka aku yang akan menikahinya"

Taehyung menarik pipi tembem Jimin.

"Kau mau bilang kau lebih cocok untuknya begitu,hm?"

Jimin tertawa dan berusah melepaskan tangan Taehyung.

"Taehyungie, aku sudah selesai. Eo! Jiminie"

Namjoo yang memegang 2 kantung penuh belanjaan melonjak senang dan langsung memeluk Jimin yang meringis karena kantung belanjaan Namjoo mengenai punggungnya.

"Apa kabar ?"

"Aku baik dank au pasti sangat baik. Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku sangat senang mendengar kalian akan segera menikah"

"Hm, terima kasih jiminie. Ah, bagaimana kabar Yoongi Oppa?"

"Dia.. Dia jauh lebih baik sekarang, kalau dokter mengijinkan aku akan dating bersamanya nanti"

"Benarkah. Wah aku senang mendengarnya"

Taehyung melihat raut wajah Jimin sedikit menegang. Dia tau Yoongi hyung masih sama seperti saat pertama kali dia masuk rumah sakit. Jadi sebelum Namjoo bertanya yang lain lagi Taehyung mengajaknya pulang.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kami pulang sekarang. Kau jangan kelayapan malam-malam Jimin. Nanti ada hantu yang menyergapmu"

Jimin memeukul kepala Taehyung kesal

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Sana!sana1 pergi"

Mereka tertawa melihat wajah kesal Jimin.

"Aku tunggu di acaraku nanti" ucap Taehyung sebelum keluar dari minimarket itu meninggalkan Jimin yang kembali melihat majalah yang tadi dia jejalkan.

"Kau bodoh Jeon Jungkook. Sangat bodoh" gumamnya. Dia sangat tau Taehyung. Dia bukan orang yang cepat melupakan seseorang apalagi itu seorang Jungkook yang Jimin ketahui adalah belahan jiwa Taehyung. Walaupun tahun sudah berganti tapi Taehyung pasti belum benar-benar melupakan Jungkook.

 **\Lucius/**

Namjoon memakai coat yang Seokjin berikan padanya. Dia akan pergi ke studio sekarang tanpa Jungkook karena dia sedang ada sesi pemotretan.

"Kau akan menginap lagi?" Tanya SeokJin yang di jawab dengan anggukan Namjoon.

"Aku berangkat"

Namjoon mencum dahi Seokjin seperti biasa lalu membuka pintu apartement.

"Aku usahakan pulang cepat Ne"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum yang dibalas Namjoon sebelum menutup pintu. Mata Seokjin langsung melebar kaget saat melihat sneakers yang tadi dia siapkan masih ada di dekat pintu

"Apa dia memakai sepatu yang lain?" gumamnya bingung. Tapi dia yakin tadi namjoon tidak membawa sepatu lain.

"Jangan-jangan.."

Seokjin langsung berlari keluar setelah sebelumya dia mengambil sneakers itu.

Namjoon membuka pintu mobilnya sampai suara Seokjin yang memanggilnya terdengar menghentikan badannya yang mau memasuki mobil. Dia melihat eokjin berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

Seokjin mengatur nafasnya saat dia berhenti di depan Namjoon. Lalu dia melihat ke bawah dimana kaki Namjoon hanya terbalut kaos kai abu-abu.

"Namjoon'ah, kau melupakan sepatumu" ucap Seokjin pelan dia menatap kaki Namjoon tidak percaya.

"Sepatu?"

Namjoon ikut melihat ke bawah dan dia langsung terdiam. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar Namjoon mengambil sneakers yang dibawa Seokjin.

"A-Ah, karena terlalu terburu-buru, aku sampai lupa memakai sepatuku hhe" Namjoon tertawa bodoh.

"Sebegitu pentingnyakah studiomu itu?"

"Tentu saja lebih penting kau Hyung"

Namjoon langsung memeluk Seokjin cukup lama.

"Aku akan pulang malam ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan beruang itu menggantikanku memelukmu" bisiknya. Seokjin tersenyum lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Akan aku tunggu"

Namjoon memasuki mobilnya dia melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup kaca jendela mobilnya yang langsung dibalas dengan semangat olah Seokjin. Ya, dia senang karena Namjoon akan pulang cepat hari ini. Tapi itu menjadi hari terakhir Seokjin melihat namjoon. Dia tidak pulang malam itu ataupun malam-malam berikutnya.

 **\FerLuci/**

Yoongi membuka matanya yang langsung disambut oleh kegelapan hanya ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai jendela kamar rawatnya. Dia bangun lalu melihat Jimin yang tertidur di ranjang di sampingnya. Dia bias melihat kain kasa yang membalut kedua tangan Jimin. Luka yang dia buat tadi pagi. Menghela nafas berat sebelum turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri ranjang Jimin. Tangannya perlahan terangakat menuju pipi Jimin yang terlihat jejk air mata yang belum kering. Tangannya berhenti sebelum menyentuh pipi itu.

"Mianhae" gumamnya pelan lalu dia berjalan keluar kamar tanpa suara meninggalkan Jimin dan juga kegelapan kamarnya.

Dan beberapa blok dari rumah sakit itu terlihat seorang namja tengah bersandar dipagar besi balkon apartementnya dengan sebuah undangan berwarna merah maroon di tangan kirinya.

' _ **Kookie, kau suka undangan yang mana?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunjukan 2 undangan dengan bentuk berbeda di kedua tangannya.**_

" _ **Hyung yang akan menikah itu Daehyun-hyung bukan kau. Seharusnya kau Tanya Youngjae hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil terkekeh pelan**_

" _ **Kau benar Kookie'ah, dasar Tae-babbo"ujar Youngjae calon kakak sepupu ipar Taehyung.**_

" _ **tapi bukan hanya kau saja yang akan menikah chubbycheeks"**_

" _ **Hey! Berani sekali kau memanggilku begitu"**_

 _ **Yongjae mulai mencakar0cakar(?) wajah Taehyung dengan ganasnya membuat Jungkook tertawa sampai matanya melihat sebuah undangan berwarna merah maroon dengan pita emas di salah satu sudutnya.**_

" _ **Aku suka yang ini hyung" ucapnya sambil menunjukan undangan itu pada Taehyung yang sedang dijambak rambutnya oleh Youngjae.**_

" _ **Wah, itu bagus sekali aku ingin mengambilnya"**_

" _ **Eits kau tidak boleh memaki yang ini Chubby hyung"**_

 _ **Dan kembali terjadi perkelahian lucu antara Taehyung dan Youngjae membuat Jungkook lagi-lagi tertawa lepas.**_

Jungkook kembali tertawa pelan mengingat salah satu kenangan manisnya bersama Taehyung yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan salah satu teman SMA'nya dulu. Iri? Tentu saja dia iri, cemburu, kesal, dan menyesal. Tapi ini adalah resiko yang harus dia hadapi dengan tenang. Luapan emosinya tidak akan membuat Taehyung kembali padanya dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk meminta Taehyung kembali padanya. Sangat terlambat.

Undangan itu perlahan jatuh dari tangannya seiring dengan air mata yang perlahan menyusuri pipinya. Sebuah tangan merangkul bahunya dan menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau tidak sendirian Jungkook'ah" ucap Namjoon si pemilik tangan. Membuat jungkook semakin terisak.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk reader yang udah dating datan review. Semoga fic ini tidak terlihat buruk.

Reply review:

 **Hantu Just In : terima kasih ini tidak keren tapi keren sekali hhhahha *PD tingkat Negara**

 **Jchimchimo : tak apa sudah mau di baca juga L senang. Terima kasih sudah dating reviw Chimo sunbaenim. *winklewinkle**

 **KahoriKen : ini bukan drable sunbae, hhehhe. Tentu saja masih dilanjut. ^^ terima kasih sudah review * winklewinkle**

 **EsaZame: Yapz ini YoonMin. Aku JIMIN UKE SHIPER*teriak pake toa. HIDUP JIMIN UKE! HIDUP YOONGI SEME! Terima kasih sudah review * winklewinkle**


	3. Chapter 3 : Almost End

**Our Story**

 **Chapter 3 : Almost end**

 **By : L for Lucius ft. Min Ji-Mine**

 **BTS Fanfiction; Many more typos; amatir**

 **Lil' drama & romance; Rate T**

 **Warning :**

 **Amburadul dan gak nyambung**

 **Enjoy it! *WinkleWinkle**

 **Lucius**

Jimin terbangun pagi itu dan kedua matanya langsung menatap ranjang Yoongi yang kosong.

"Hyung?" panggilnya yang langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Tok!Tok!

"Hyungie, kau di dalam?" Tanya Jimin setelah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam membuat Jimin mulai khawatir diapun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Kosong. Jimin mulai mengelilingi ruangan kamar rawat tapi tidak ada Yoongi disana. Diapun berlari keluar dan mulai membuka setiap pintu ruangan di lantai 5 rumah sakit itu sambil berteriak memanggil Yoongi membuat kegaduhan disana. Protesan dan makian dilayangkan untuknya tapi dia tidak peduli dan malah terus melakukan hal itu sampai beberapa perawat laki-laki mencoba menenangkannya dan menahannya. Jimin menangis histeris dia terus memanggil nama Yoongi dan terus memberontak. Memukul, mendorong jatuh, bahkan menendang perawat-perawat itu. Sampai Seokjin dating dan menyuntikan obat penenang padanya. Yang terakhir dia lihat adalah bayangan wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Klap!

Jimin kembali membuka matanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas, kepalanya juga terasa berat. Dia terduduk di ranjang menatap kosong dinding putih kamar. Memikirkan keberadaan Yoongi hyung'nya dan alasan kenapa sang hyung pergi.

Jimin melihat sebuah cermin di atas nakas. Pasti hyungnya kembali melihat cermin itu. Jimin menatap lam cermin itu sampai tangannya meraih cermin itu. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan cermin itu. Cermin itu tetap memantulkan apa yang ada dihadapannya sampai Jimin baru menyadari apa yang selama ini tidak disadari olehnya.

 **Ji-Mine**

"Taehyungie, bagaimana dengan gaun ini ?" Tanya NamJoo sambil memutar tubuhnya anggun menunjukan betapa pas'nya gaun itu ditubuh langsingnya. Taehyung mengacungkan 2 jempolnya sambil tersenyum penuh

"Apapun yang kau pakai semua terlihat indah"

"Apa itu pujian atau kau memang tidak tertarik untuk menilainya,hm?" NamJoo mempoutkan bibirnya

Taehyung menghampiri NamJoo dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kau cocok mengenakan apapun. Bahkan piyama tidurpun akan terlihat mewah jika kau yang memakainya"

Taehyung semakin gemas melihat NamJoo yang semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dan pii yang menggembung lucu.

"Aiigooo,, puppy siapa ini,hm" Taehyung gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi NamJoo

"HHeeyy! Thaeyhungh LhePhaash!" NamJoo berusaha melepas cubitan tangan Taehyung tapi, si pencubit masih betah dan malah menggerakan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri membuat NamJoo semakin menggaduh. Gerakan Taehyung terhenti saat mata tajamnya melihat seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan 2 jas berbeda tersampir di lengannya dan jas lainnya yang di bawa oleh salah satu pegawai butik di belakangnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Waktu terasa terhenti beberapa saat disekitar mereka. Membiarkannya terlarut dalam dunia mereka yang dingin dan gelap.

"Tae" panggil NamJoo pelan sambil menarik lengan jas yang di pakai Taehyung. Menggerakan kembali waktunya dan menyadarkan Taehyung.

"Ah, Maaf. Kau sudah selesai memilih?" tanyanya sambil menatap NamJoo yang balik menatapnya khawatir. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala NamJoo. Bukan untuk memanasi sosok yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tapi memang murni untuk menenangkan yeoja manis di depannya. Dia tau kalau NamJoo mengkhawatirkannya karena dia kembali bertemu dengan sosok yang memberinya kehampaan selama bertahun-tahun. Meninggalkannya dengan luka yang perlahan menggerus hatinya yang sudah hancur. Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung kembali tersenyum lalu menggenggam erat tangan hangat NamJoo.

"Gwaenchana, ayo kita pilih lagi gaun yang lain" ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati pintu lain NamJoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung. Dia membalas genggaman erat tangan besar Taehyung, mencoba untuk memberinya kekuatan.

Sementara itu Jungkook yang masih terdiam di depan pintu menatap sendu punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh. Ya, dia sedih melihat Taehyung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Tapi, dia senang karena dia bisa melihat senyuman Taehyung walaupun bukan untuknya. Itu cukup memberitahunya kalau Taehyung sudah menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik tanpa dirinya seperti yang dia minta di surat yang dia tinggalkan dulu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya

 **Lucius**

Seokjin melangkah menuju rumah di ujung jalan. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah sepeda berhenti di depan rumah itu, si pengendara turun dari sepedanya dan membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan. Seokjin mengenal si pengendara itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Jeon Jungkook. Ya, dia yakin pengendara sepeda itu adalah Jungkook. Seokjin meremas kuat kertas berisi alamat yang Hoseok berikan padanya saat dia menanyakan kebaradaan Namjoon yang tidak pulang 3 hari ini dan ponselnya juga tidak aktif membuat Seokjin khawatir . Dia bilang kalau Namjoon ada di studio baru yang dibeli olehnya. Seokjin mengeratkan kedua tangannya , dia menunduk berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya menunjukan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya saat ini. Apa gossip yang dia lihat dari berbagai media kemarin itu benar kalau Jungkook memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Namjoon'nya. Dia kembali berbalik menuju mobilnya. Memastikannya hanya akan menambah rasa sakit dihatinya.

Seokjin mulai menyalakan tapi matanya melihat Jungkook yang keluar dengan raut wajah panik dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Seokjin mematikan kembali mesin mobilnya lalu berlari keluar menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang terisak, air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Ada apa Jungkook _-ah_?" Tanya Seokjin sambil memegang kedua bahu Jungkook yang bergetar.

"Jinnie Hyung … Namjoon hyung .. dia … dia.." Jungkook terus terisak membuat apa yang di katakannya tidak terdengar jelas. Dia menarik tangan Jin memasuki rumah itu. Seokjin terhenyak kaget saat melihat Namjoon yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di depan pintu masuk rumah itu.

"Ayo bantu aku" perintahnya pada Jungkook yang masih terisak di belakangnya setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Namjoon. Mereka membawa Namjoon menuju mobil Seokjin di luar.

"Apa yang membuat Namjoon pingsan seperti?" Tanya menatap Jungkook yang duduk di kursi belakang dari spion mobil mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terdekat disana.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, sebelum aku pergi tadi Namjoon hyung masih baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik saja ? aku lihat banyak luka lebam di lengan ? apa yang dia lakukan beberapa hari ini?"

Jungkook terdiam, dia menunduk dan menggenggam erat tangan besar Namjon erat.

"Jungkook _'ah_ ,"

"Itu…"

Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia takut salah menceritakannya dan malah membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Akhirnya Jungkook hanya terdiam sampai mereka memasuki rumah sakit.

 **Ji-Mine**

Yoongi menatap kosong pemandangan pantai di depannya. Membiarkan angin awal musim dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama rumah sakit membekukan seluruh perasaannya, mematikan semua beban pikirannya. Dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya, dia sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup. Tapi sanggupkah dia meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Park Jimin'nya. Sepasang tangan terasa melingkari pinggangnya dan seseorang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungnya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar dan menepis dingin yang sejak tadi menusuk tubuhnya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu hyung" bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat yoongi menghela nafas berat lalu melepas pelukan itu. Dia berbalik dan menatap si pemeluk. Keningnya langsung berkerut melihat sesuatu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi merasa kalau ada yang berbeda dari Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lebar sampai mata sipitnya memperlihatkan lengkungan bulan sabit. Dia menarik beanie hitam yang di pakainya menunjukan kepala tanpa surai merah yang selalu dimainkan oleh Yoongi dulu.

"Aku ingin menunjukan padamu kalau perasaanku tetap sama untukmu sampai kapanpun hyung . apapun yang Kau tetap Min Yoongi namja yang aku cintai sepenuh hatiku. Namja beruntung yang mendapatkan seorang Park Jimin" ucap Jimin membuat Yoongi terdiam air mata berkumpul disudut matanya. Dia tidak bias menahan rasa haru di dalam hatinya. Siapa dia berani meninggalkan sosok manis yang selalu menggenggam tangannya, yang selalu menjadi sandarannya.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhaeyo" bisik Yoongi. Ya, dia tidak sendirian, dia tidak membebaninya, dia masih dicintai, dia tidak ditinggalkan. Seharusnya dia menyadari ketulusan Jimin.

"Mia.."

"Ssshh… berhenti minta maaf hyung. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan" potong Jimin sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pucat Yoongi. Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi lalu dia menyalurkan kehangatan nafasnya pada Yoongi dengan mencium lembut bibir pucat itu.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit dimana Namjoon dibawa terlihat Seokjin meremas jari-jari tangannya merasa tidak percaya dengan yang diceritakan Jungkook. Dimensia. Namjoon menderita dimensia? Seokjin benar-benar tidak mempercayainya. Dulu Namjoon sering melupakan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, mengulang perayaan ulang tahun Jin dan terakhir dia sering melupakan hal kecil seperti sepatu, jaket, ponsel, Namjoon juga sering sibuk dengan laptopnya. Yang ternyata berisi catatan apa saja yang dia lakukan seharian ini dan apa yang akan dia lakukan besok itu yang dikatakan Jungkook padanya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari perubahan Namjoon dari awal padahal penyakit itu sudah bersamanya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Dia menatap Namjoon yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Joonnie" gumamnya air mata perlahan turun dari kedua matanya.

"hyung"

Seokjin langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, akan aku panggilkan dokter. Tunggu sebentar"

Seokjin berdiri dari kursinya tapi tangan Namjon menahannya. Namjoon menggeleng pelan.

"Gwaenchana hyung, kau tidak perlu memanggil dokter. Bukankah aku sedang bersama seorang dokter ?"

Seokjin menepuk dahinya. Ya, dia lupa kalau dia juga seorang dokter.

 **Lucius**

Jungkook menatap Hoseok yang ada di depan rumahnya tidak percaya. Baru saja dia mau berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Namjoon yang baru saja sadar tapi Hoseok mengatakan kalau da harus recording track list terakhirnya sekarang.

"Hyung bisakah kita lakukan itu nanti saat aku sudah melihat Namjoon hyung?"

"Tidak bisa, maaf Jungkook tapi kita sudah hamper mendekati deadline. Kau ingin CEO menegur keterlambatan kita. Belum lagi jadwal shooting MV yang dipercepat. Kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang."

Jungkook menunduk lalu dia menghubungi Seokjin yang masih ada di rumah sakit memberitahunya kalau dia belum bisa ke rumah sakit.

Jungkook memasuki mobil Hoseok dan dia melihat undangan merah maroon di dashboard mobil Hoseok. Undangan pernikahan Taehyung. Jungkook terus menatapnya. Tusukan menyakitkan mulai terasa di dalam dadanya.

"Ah! Maaf" ucap Hoseok sambil mengambil undangan itu dan melemparnya ke kursi belakang. Jungkook hanya terdiam. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Musik intro terdengar dari headphone yang dipakai oleh Jungkook, matanya sekali lagi melihat kertas lirik lagu outro untuk tracks list terakhir di album debutnya. Dan intruksi isyarat Hoseok yang ada di balik kaca ruang recording diangguki olehnya. Diapun mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu itu.

 _ **I realize that this might be my fate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You and I may not be together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Even if the heart keeps crying**_

 _ **I dont regret the whole story that have been happened**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let time accompany my lonely heart**_

 _ **Forgive my sincerity even if it hurts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And maybe I won't be able to forget it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the end**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let go of this love, I'm willing to sacrifice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It doesn't matter, but you should be happy**_

 _ **I dont regret the whole story that have been happened**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let time accompany my lonely heart**_

 _ **Forgive my sincerity even if it hurts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And maybe I won't be able to forget it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the end**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let go of this love, I'm willing to sacrifice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It doesn't matter, but you should be happy**_

Jungkook merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Dia teringat dengan Taehyung, undang pernikahan, kejadian di butik, dan semua yang telah dia matapun turun perlahan mengiringi suaranya yang masih menyanyikan setiap bait lagu itu. Dan dari balik kaca ruang recording Hoseok juga tampak ikut terhanyut dengan suara lembut Jungkook yang menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya dengan penuh perasaan.

 _ **(Forgive my sincerity even if it hurts)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And maybe I won't be able to forget it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the end**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let go of this love, I'm willing to sacrifice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It doesn't matter, but you should be happy**_

 _ **(Forgive my sincerity even if it hurts**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And maybe I won't be able to forget it)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Until the end**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I let go of this love, I'm willing to sacrifice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It doesn't matter, but you should be happy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It doesn't matter, but you should be happy**_

Jungkook terduduk di lantai dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Perasaan menyesal langsung melingkupi pikiran dan hatinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung. Dia tidak bisa kehilangannya. Sungguh jika dia bisa dia ingin meminta Taehyungienya kembali. Hoseok menepuk punggung Jungkook menenangkannya dan mengusapnya pelan.

 **TBC**

Thanks to readers who still read my amburadul fic. Special thanks to FerLuci and Min Ji-Mine who help me to finish this fic.

 **Reply Review:**

 **IoriNara : L juga ga tega bikin sad end buat YoonMin. Thanks dah datang mereview *WinkleWinkle**

 **Esazame : Jangan-jangan…?**

 **Jchimchimo : hehehe ,, kan lebih lama di ffn, jadi kamu senior L *KedipkedipUnyu. Bunuh diri ga ya? ntar Jimin ama siapa kalau Yoongi'nya bunuh dir** i?


End file.
